


Christmas at Carnival Daisies

by zephyrcat3



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Other, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Ned and the crew have a cute Christmas party with all their families joined together and have a really good new year :3
Relationships: Ned/Rycroft, Rycroft Philostrate/Vignette Stonemoss, Tourmaline Larou/Vignette Stonemoss





	Christmas at Carnival Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> In this story[and all other stories] the world of Carnival Row and Pushing daisies are conjoined, meaning that The Row and Cour de Cours will be y' know, joined together. In this world, mythical creatures and hoomans can finally live in peace together. Well, at least almost. Least' no one's being killed and tortured for flying or just being alive.

Twas' a nice, cold December and all through the house, not a voice could be heard, not even a mouse. Though, that was a slight lie since Ned and crew were getting ready to have a Christmas party at the Row de Cours tomorrow. Ned helped put up and decorate the tree, Olive, Chuck, and Vin helped with the baking and cooking, and Philo and Emerson helped with the extra decorating around the pie-hole as the snow softly fell outside. It was an excellent day for a Christmas party since it was, of course, the day before Christmas Eve and they wanted to do all they could to get everything ready for tomorrow. Once everything was good, baked, and decorated, the crew went upstairs to sip on yummy hot chocolate and eat tasty cookies while watching Christmas movies together.

"Y'know, maybe we should do this every year. It brings people together and brings joy to our hearts," Vin suggested.

"Yeah, considering you didn't know much about Christmas in the olden days," Chuck replied.

"I did, I just didn't celebrate since it was always labeled as a human only holiday and no mythical creature could celebrate," Vin said.

"Speaking of traditions, do you have any New Years' resolutions?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it's only November and Chrimbo's only a month away. I've been in a Chrimbas mood for a day now.


End file.
